warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:King/@comment-24519368-20171129191847
King - One With a new chapter, comes a new setting and shift in time, and new characters. The first one onstage is Angelus, a tom. The surviving kit from before was female. Where is she? Angelus is a flier, with markings, and is revealed to be the child of Tipo and Fratz. If this is so, why is he male? Is he trans, or is this just an error that was never corrected? Angelus also doesn't like his mother's - Tipo's - ambition. Why is this? The "special one" is synonymous with chosen one/consort. Why so many synonyms? What makes Tipo so special/chosen? Love is a foreign concept in this society, or at least among the fliers. Why is this? Have fliers been genetically made to not feel love, a trait shared by all of their kind? 'If this is the case, Tipo is not a flier. '''She is able to feel love and doesn't have markings. There is no proof to verify that she is a flier other than her own unverified claims. And she is dead. But does the suspected conspiracy remain strong? Fratz is mentioned to change after Tipo died, and changed the rules of his 'group' which he still leads and which his child is a part of, and Angelus does not like this. Can Angelus feel love, which is a trait inherited by his mother? Also no a side note: What makes fliers different from the flightless? Is it simply a way of distinguishing between two unnecessary social classes? Why do these classes exist if there are no physical diffferences between the two? If this is the case, then Angelus could easily be brought up in the 'fliers' class under his father's leadership and not know anything better. Then we have the quotation "''But I have to do it. He - he needs me to do it." The "he" in this is referring to his father, Fratz. That is this "it" (presumably a task/mission/assignment)? Why is it so important? We are then introduced to Angelus' three friends: Ash, Nami and Pax, all fliers. Ash was an experiment which Angelus (and the reader) does not know much about. This further ties in to the hints of a conspiracy discussed in the preface. Was Tipo also an "experiment"? Was her dodgy background provided to her by the higher-ups to cover her experimentation background? Angelus and his group of friedns are on an important mission to spy on another group - a flightless group, as explained in the preface. The leader of this group is a cat called Moonstone and appears to have some sort of bond or relationship with Luna, someone who is going to be major later on. Luna appears to be friendly and compassionate, and is warned to "not get too attatched" to the mysterious she-cat who has come to stay with Moonstone's group. Is Luna a parallel to Fratz? Both have a sort of relationship with the leader of their group, and both have been warned not to get too attatched to someone, for whatever reaosn that may be. We can infer from this that Luna is Moonstone's daughter, like Fratz is the son of Uki. I expect Luna and Fratz's stories to be parallel to each other. The knowledge that Fratz's story has already happened (forbidden love, dead lover, change of character) means we can expect the same to happen to Luna which possibly foreshadows some major events. This mysterious she-cat who has been invited to stay in Moonstone's place temporarily - six months- is stated to be a threat. Why? Presumably this is the point of Angelus' mission. Another parallel between Luna and Fratz: the possible parallel between Tipo and this mystery gal. -Both are mysterious (Tipo's dodgy backstory, the lack of reader's knowledge of this new she-cat) -Both are seen as threats (Tipo having to be "spared" by Uki assuming that she is being tried in a royal court for a huge crime meaning that she is a threat to society; Mystery Gal being called a "threat") -Both are subjects of potential attatchment (Fratz being warned not to become attatched to Tipo; Luna being warnednot to become attatched to the Mystery Gal) What can we deduce from this? The main point is that Luna will unknowingly follow in Fratz's pawsteps: -She and Mystery Gal will fall in love, and their relationship will be allowed by Moonstone (I'm guessing for 'progressive reasons' -Nobody intervenes in this dodgy relationship because c o n s p i r a c y -Mystery Gal, like Tipo, will be hinted to be part of a conspiracy, hence her mysteriousness -Mystery Gal will die -Luna will have a change of character To conclude: -A conspiracy has been further hinted at. I think I'm getting onto something here! -Tipo WILL crop up again, and I hope to have my questions about her identity revealed -Why is the kit (Angelus) first intorduced as female, but is later revealed to be male? I don't think cats' brains are complex enough to experience gender dysphoria and thus be transgender. -Who is the mysterious cat? Is she also part of the conspiracy? -Is Ash a result of the conspiracy, which involves unethical experiments? -Who is Angelus really? Is he a really a flier, or is he a flightless that just looks like one? -What exactly is the difference between fliers and flightless and why exactly is there a 'class divide'? Is there any historical lore behind this?